Wild Blood
by writelikeademon
Summary: Post Book 7. Ginny grieves when Harry goes missing on an Auror's mission in Transylvania. Little does she know that he has become a vampire, along with another Hogwarts friend- and Harry wants to make Ginny a vampire too. And they want to have fun. H/G/D
1. Siring

Ron headed down the dark corridor to the library. It was late; most of public servants who made up the Ministry of Magic had already gone home, just where Ron wanted to be. _But no,_ he thought to himself sarcastically. Instead of eating dinner in front of a roaring fire with Hermione, who had gone home several hours ago, he was searching the halls for his younger sister.

He made his way through the huge stacks of books, so tall they were certainly magically-enhanced. The only light came from the dim chandelier just above his head, and the one candle on the table where Ginny sat. She was surrounded by leather-bound books with old issues of _The Daily Prophet_, reading frantically and taking notes on an old piece of parchment.

"Ginny?" She jolted out of her seat like a rocket, clutching a hand to her heart. "Did I scare you?" he asked carefully.

"Only half to _death_," she snapped at her brother as she sat back down in her chair, shuffling books and papers around as she spoke. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Just wondering if you'd planned on ever coming home." His expression turned serious when he looked down at what she was working on. "How much longer do you plan on being here?"

"Don't worry about it. You can go home without me," she replied, the book in her face muffling her words. Ginny lived with Ron and Hermione in their flat in London. Ron, at nineteen, was an Auror; and Ginny, graduated from Hogwarts, was working temporarily for the Department of Mysteries as well as preparing for Quidditch fall recruitment, hoping to be a Chaser or Seeker with one of England's regional teams. Hermione was pursuing several career opportunities, including a teaching position at their alma mater, and a fellowship in the Magical Law Department of the Ministry.

It had been about two years since the Battle of Hogwarts. The Wizarding World was just beginning to heal from Voldemort's brief, but excruciating, reign of terror. Not a day went by that Ginny didn't think about her brother Fred, as well as Lupin, Tonks, Mad Eye, Colin Creevey, and the others who had been lost.

Yet despite all the pain they had endured, Ginny had had one person she could count on: Harry. Not long after the battle ended, they decided to resume their relationship. She and Harry had moved to London with Ron and Hermione, where all four of them worked to help rebuild the Ministry of Magic.

However, in spite of Voldemort's defeat at Harry's hand, there were still factions of Death Eaters in England and throughout Europe. Every week, the Ministry received reports of anti-Muggle violence, usually with a flaming Death Eater symbol found not far from the bodies.

To root out these factions, the Ministry sent nearly their entire staff of Aurors. Six of them, including Ron and Harry, had been sent to Transylvania, where there had been reports of former Death Eater uprisings. But only five Aurors had returned, all of them battered and bruised. Ron had been recovered by the medical team with a massive concussion. His head had healed fine, but he and the other Aurors had no memory of what had happened to them, or Harry.

That was ten months ago. An inquiry was launched, but Harry's body was never recovered. After an intensive investigation, the Ministry officially declared Harry dead four months ago.

But that explanation wasn't good enough for Ginny. "Did you see today's _Prophet_?" she asked Ron.

He shook his head wearily. Ginny picked the paper off the table and handed it her brother, pointing to an article on the back page. She read aloud, " 'A wizard in York reportedly contacted local Ministry authorities yesterday, to inform them that a man resembling Harry Potter had been spotted in a local pub'. That could be him, Ron! I'm going tomorrow to meet the bartender and see what he knows."

Ron fought the urge to grab his sister and shake her fiercely, but instead said, calmly, "There are a lot of crazy people out there who say they see Harry around. Remember when these stories made the front page, and the Ministry would investigate? Now they're buried in the back, with Hadley Ferguson's column on how to get dragon blood stains out of the tablecloth." He rubbed his eyes wearily, sick and tired of having this argument with his sister every other day.

Ginny's look of determination wavered, but there was flint in her eyes. "Mock me all you want. I don't care about what you, or Hermione, or Mum and Dad, or anything else thinks. I know Harry's alive, and he's out there somewhere."

"Then why hasn't he tried to come back?" Ron snapped, letting his frustration get the best of him. "Do you think he would really abandon us all if he hadn't died? Tell me. If he's alive, and he loves you so much, why hasn't he come back for you?"

That last one stung Ginny; and Ron regretted it the second it came from his mouth.

"Oh, Gin," he said heavily. "I didn't mean it that way-"

"I shouldn't be too much longer," Ginny cut him off sharply. Her tone was strangely mangled, as she started to write. "I'll see you later tonight."

"I miss him too, you know," Ron told her softly.

She didn't look up from her work. "Goodnight, Ron."

Ron nodded; there was nothing more he could say. "Well, 'night, then," he said, before Disapparating.

The moment he was gone, she buried her face in her hands. She rarely cried, and she hadn't done so since Harry disappeared, but she couldn't keep it in any longer. Ginny made no sound as she cried, her throat caught in one long, painful sob. _I can't do this anymore_, she thought to herself. There were times where she desperately wished that Harry was truly dead, so that she could just move on with her life. The casket they'd buried in Godric's Hollow had been empty; that thought had dominated her mind during the funeral.

She closed her books with a thud, her eyes aching from crying. Ginny could do no more research tonight. But after work tomorrow, she'd head to York, to see what that wizard knew about Harry.

Ginny put the books away and Apparated just outside of the flat she shared with her brother and Hermione. A dim light shone from their kitchen window. They were most likely eating a light supper. Ginny didn't want to interrupt the only alone time they'd had in a while; nor was she ready to go to bed. Instead, she decided to take a walk down the street to the pub for a nightcap.

The night was cool and dark. It was late, and the streets were nearly empty. Yet she heard something: something soft and swift-footed. It could've been rats in the alley, or, Ginny thought as she took a deep breath, footsteps. Instinctively she reached for her wand, tucked into her cloak pocket. Ginny turned this way and that, but didn't see a soul. An uncomfortable feeling formed in her stomach, as if all of her organs were mashing together in a giant, painful heap. She began to walk faster.

_Where are you going, pet?_ asked a voice she couldn't see. She stopped dead in her tracks, her blood running cold.

"Where are you?" she asked aloud, brandishing her wand, attempting to look every direction at once. "I know you're following me."

_You're right. Brilliant as always_, the voice told her. It latched on like cobwebs within the walls of her mind. The voice was sinister, yet seductive; familiar, yet unrecognizable. _I've missed you, Red._

The streetlamps dimmed one by one, leaving Ginny in darkness. "Come out, you coward," she muttered under her breath. "Come out if you want to talk to me. Stop playing games."

_Oh, but I love a good game_, the voice replied, smooth as syrup. _Want to play with me?_

Her stomach dropped. Something told her that whoever she was dealing with wasn't a wizard. This voice in Ginny's head was something… else.

"_Lumos_," she whispered; a small beam of light extended from her wand. Suddenly it fell from her hand, as if blown by a harsh breeze, and was lost in the darkness. Ginny could hear menacing laughter inside her head.

"What do you want?" she shouted, angry and afraid.

_Just you_, the voice told her. As it spoke, a hand covered her mouth, and a sharp pain flooded her neck. Ginny screamed, as she felt herself fall into darkness.

-0-

"Bloody hell, where is that man?"

Ginny stirred. Her hands clenched; she felt silk. But the sheets on her bed weren't silk…

Then the last moments of the night before flooded back to her in a rush, and she opened her eyes with a start. Her vision was blurry, but she could make out her surroundings somewhat decently.

Her clothes from the night before were gone; she found herself wearing a linen nightshirt that was barely long enough to cover her pelvis. Silk sheets covered a huge mahogany four-poster bed, big enough for a small family to sleep in. The room was dark, barely bright enough to make out the color of the dark green sheets. Votive candles covered the bedside table, and a chandelier hung from the ceiling, just barely illuminating the room. It was a large, bare room with white plaster walls, and black curtains covering the only window. But whose room was it?

Her head filled with so many questions, she barely noticed the throbbing pain in her neck. Ginny put her hand to her neck. She felt two raw wounds, and winced at the sudden pain. Horror filled her: two holes, side by side on her neck… she'd been bitten by a vampire.

In the darkest corner of the room, she saw something stir. "You're awake," someone said, in a familiar voice she couldn't name. "Good." Her vision still blurry, she couldn't make out the face. As he approached her, his features became clear.

He had silvery blonde hair, shaggy and unkempt. It fell against a pallid face, and into light grey eyes. His appearance was almost ghostly; yet Ginny still found him attractive, finding herself drawn to his chiseled cheekbones and porcelain skin. He had a certain aura that encompassed his lithe body, clothed in jeans and black shirt, which drew her to him.

That was, until she completely made out his face. "Draco!" she nearly shrieked, backing up in bed until her spine was flat against the wall.

"Hello, Ginny," he greeted her easily. Much of the arrogance and vanity that had defined Draco Malfoy in her mind was gone. He was not the slick, vain boy she remembered, who now stood before her with messy hair and Muggle clothes. He seemed withdrawn, almost shy towards her.

Ginny gripped the bed sheets tightly, still reeling. She could hardly believe that the man she and her friends had so hated, who had last been seen silently weeping at his mother's funeral before being found dead in Malfoy Manor, was standing before her. Alive.

"You're dead," she stated flatly, still staring at Draco.

"Well, I'm obviously not. I thought you were the bright one in your family, Weasley." She realized she was wrong; some of that Malfoy malevolence still remained in him.

"How… is this even possible?" she asked breathlessly. Draco tossed his head back and laughed, showing off two pointed canines like ivory needles.

_Oh. Of course_, Ginny thought quickly, biting her lip to stop a scream of horror. Instantly her hand flew up to her neck. She desperately wished she had her wand.

"That wasn't me last night, don't worry," Draco assured her smoothly. "Not my taste- flicking the lights, playing mind games, all that showy stuff. What a waste of time, just to eat." Seeing that she wasn't reassured, Draco rolled his eyes impatiently at the young witch. "And I'm not going to bite you now, either! Damn Weasley," he mumbled under his breath.

Her shoulders, which had been hunched up to her chin, relaxed. Ginny sat up straighter, looking directly into Draco's eyes. "Then who brought me here? Where are we?" she demanded to know. "What do you want with me?"

"So many questions! You're awake scarcely five minutes, and already bothering me." He made his way towards the bed; the chandelier began to burn more brightly as he passed beneath it. "We're still in London," he explained. "The Muggle part. My Sire killed some broad and we took her apartment. It's pretty nice, isn't it?" Ginny's stomach dropped, as she realized that the nightgown she wore most likely belonged to the dead girl.

She resisted the urge to shudder or vomit; instead, Ginny asked, "How did you become a vampire?"

Draco sighed. "It's a long story," he drawled. His skin was like porcelain, pale and lineless, Ginny noticed as he came closer and sat down beside her. His hand just brushed hers: his skin was as cool as porcelain as well. He gave a little laugh when he reconsidered his words. "Actually not so long. After my father was sent to Azkaban and I was acquitted, I was… not well. I spent a lot of time here in the Manor with my newest friend, Muggle scotch. Especially after Mum died."

Despite his lighthearted tone, Draco's eyes were hollow. "I would've been quite content to spend my days like that, until an old friend of sorts came along. He'd heard what had happened to my family, and came to see what had happened to me." His hands were balled up in fists, and he pressed them hard into his thighs as he struggled to control his anger. "He laughed at me. Said I was pathetic. He told me this wasn't the life for me, drinking myself to death in that old dusty mansion. No; instead, he offered me his gift." His lips parted in a small smile. "And I accepted."

"So he made you a vampire," Ginny said thoughtfully. "But you were buried in the Malfoy cemetery with your mother, weren't you?"

His face emotionless, Draco turned away from her. Her eyes widened in sudden horror. "Oh, God," she breathed. "You climbed out of your own grave."

Draco's voice was faint, but Ginny could still hear anger and the fear pulsing through it. "Yeah… and it wasn't easy, you know. Oak's hard to break through, even with a vampire's strength. It's a tough wood. Then once you're through that, there's another two meters of dirt. It's funny: you don't need to breathe anymore, but you still feel as if you're going to suffocate." He slowly moved back, to face Ginny. A faint, reassuring smile crossed his face. "But he was there, waiting for me to rise. He laughed at my pain at first… but then he held me close, until I realized what had happened to me, what I had become."

Both were silent for a long moment, until Ginny finally said, "I'm sorry."

Draco acted nonchalant, brushing her words aside. "It was six months ago. I don't give a damn anymore." Draco crawled across the bed towards Ginny, his silvery eyes gleaming.

Ginny remembered, from a long-ago Defense Against the Dark Arts class, that vampires could charm any human under their spell; they released- what was it called?- a pheromone, one that attracted Muggles and wizards alike. It was more potent than she thought. Never before her in her life had she found Draco attractive. But now all she wanted to do was rip his clothes off.

Draco's eyes ran up and down Ginny, taking in every aspect of her body: her long red hair falling into her full cleavage; the rich curve of her waist; her womanly hips and thighs, all covered by a pristine layer of quaintly freckled skin. He wouldn't mind taking a peek at the flesh just barely concealed by her nightgown. When he looked into Ginny's eyes, he could tell she felt the same.

"Now," Draco continued, his voice hushed but excited, "I'm free. Free of my father, and the destiny that he so painstakingly crafted for me. The Wizarding World thinks I'm dead, so me and my boy can spend our days as we want. Traveling the world, exploring… feeding…"

"Fucking," another voice added cheerily. The door to the bedroom swung open; and Ginny thought her heart had stopped when she laid her eyes on the man entering the room.

The stunningly handsome man stood in front of them, in just a pair of jeans. He looked freshly showered; beads of water clung to his startlingly pale skin and jet black hair. His fair complexion made his dark emerald eyes look even greener. Beneath those jeans Ginny saw a sinuous, muscular frame that moved with a cat-like grace. He'd lost his boyish glasses, and the familiar scar on his forehead has vanished completely. He smiled at Ginny, but it was a cold smile; he clearly enjoyed seeing the mixture of fear and shock on her face.

"Harry," Ginny breathed. Her heart, over its initial shock, began to race. She was sitting down, but still felt dizzy.

She turned to Draco, who had leapt off the bed the second the door opened. He looked as if he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Where have you been?" he asked Harry in a tone that was clearly meant to intimidate, but did nothing of the sort.

"Relax, Draco; I went out for a bite while you were dozing," he said casually, the looks of shock and confusion on Ginny and Draco's faces hardly fazing him. His smile was devilish as he walked towards Draco, brushing his long blonde locks out of his eyes. "I made a mess of myself, so I took a quick shower." He grabbed Draco's shoulder roughly, his voice dropping to a whisper. "Don't worry; you can dirty me up later if you like."

Ginny looked between Harry and Draco, her mind moving at a million miles a second. "Is he," she asked Draco a quaking voice, sounding as if she already knew the answer, "the one who… made you?"

Draco nodded. Ginny's head snapped back to look at Harry, as everything suddenly became clear.

"My boy didn't tell you?" Harry asked, looking amused with the situation. Ginny shook her head. He turned to look at his fledgling with mocking eyes. "Silly Draco. Well, I suppose I shall find some way to forgive you."

Then Ginny watched, horrified, as Harry pulled Draco towards him, nibbling at his ear with jagged fangs. Draco let out a slight gasp of pleasure, but he looked ashamed; his eyes never left Ginny. "Harry, stop," he said softly, pushing his sire away.

"What?" Harry replied. "Are you worried about making our guest uncomfortable?" Harry turned back to his old girlfriend, who sat with her mouth agape, looking utterly lost.

"You've been… with _Draco_, all this time?" Ginny asked in disbelief. She couldn't even picture it: the two boys who had hated each other so much in school… were lovers?

Harry turned back to Draco, waving a hand to shoo him over. Draco's eyes fixed themselves upon Harry as he sat down. "It's hard to believe, isn't it," Harry said, looking over Draco's body with clear pleasure. "But those silly schoolboy fights- they don't seem to matter, once you're dead."

Ginny couldn't take much more of this. Her head was spinning with all of this new information. "Ginny?" she heard Draco say. "Are you all right?"

She shook her head wearily. "I don't know where to begin" was all she said. Harry's face creased with concern, and he sat down beside her.

"Come now, pet," he said softly as took her hands in his. He was so cool to the touch; Ginny almost tore her hands away. His voice was gentle, the way it had been when he said goodbye to her almost a year ago when he'd set off for Transylvania. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I- I don't know what to say. I don't even know who you are anymore." Ginny sounded dazed, as if she'd just awoken for a strange dream.

"You know who I am, love." He brought her hands to his lips, kissing them gently. "I've been in love with you since I was sixteen. Not even death can change that."

Instead of responding with equal tenderness, Ginny's first reaction was anger. "Then why did you go away?" she snapped, tearing her hands away from him. "I've been looking for you for so long-"

"I know, love, I know. And I've missed you so much." He moved a hand to caress Ginny's cheek, his smile warm now. "But after I was sired… I needed some time. Going from being the savior of the Wizarding World, to becoming one of its most reviled creatures, was something I needed to get used to."

"How did this happen? Was it in Transylvania?"

Harry nodded. "Turns out the Death Eaters the Ministry sent us to take out? Vampires, the whole lot of them. Naturally, they weren't very happy to see me, as I was the one who murdered their courageous leader." He let out a short laugh, more of a bark of derision. "They separated me from the rest of the team, and somewhere along the way I lost my wand."

_That was the only piece of evidence they recovered_, Ginny remembered.

"I told them I didn't fear death. I've faced one of the most powerful wizards of all time, I've already _died_ once, technically- so instead of killing me, they tried to punish me, by making me one of their own." Harry's eyes flooded with sudden rage and excitement. "But they didn't punish me. They _freed_ me, gave me eternal life. Just like I gave Draco." He turned back to the other vampire, who hovered silently in the background, before whirling back to face Ginny. "Just like I want to give you."

Ginny's mouth fell open. "Make me- a vampire?"

"I've been waiting for you, Gin. Waiting until I was strong enough to find you. Now you can join Draco and me." He gripped her hand, his green eyes blazing with passion and excitement, riling Ginny up as well. "We can be together for eternity."

Her mind was racing. Become a vampire? Vampires existed on the fringes of Magical society; some attempted to deny their bloodlust and become part of the mainstream Wizarding world, while others formed their own communities, killing and feeding openly. It was clear Harry was part of the second group. Ginny wasn't sure if she could live like that.

She knew that if she became a vampire, she'd probably never see her family or friends again. Ginny could never keep working for the Ministry, or play Quidditch professionally like she dreamed of doing; vampire discrimination was illegal, but it certainly happened. Never mind that she'd be bound to drinking human blood and unable to walk the streets while the sun was out, totally cut off from the world.

But… Harry. Harry, the love of her life, the one she'd lost her virginity to only two years before, just before her sixth year began. He wasn't just her lover, but her best friend.

She looked away from him, and focused her eyes on Draco. His grey eyes were downcast. Now that Harry was around, he seemed to be much more docile, almost obedient. Perhaps it was because Harry was his Sire. Or maybe, it was because Draco had changed just as much as Harry seemed to have.

"Come on, Gin, what do you say?" Harry asked her, gripping her hands even tighter. "I don't want to make you against your will, that's no fun."

Ginny didn't know what to say. "Do I have time to consider?"

"It's sort of a limited-time offer," Harry told her, moving one hand down to her exposed thigh, delicately stroking the skin. Her skin tingled at his touch, at once familiar and exciting.

His hand crawled up her nightie, resting in the soft folds of skin where pelvis and leg met. He began stroking the tender area. "Harry…" Ginny said softly, becoming aroused as heat spread through her body at his touch. Over his shoulder, it was clear Draco liked his view.

"Harry what?" His tone was mocking. "Do you want me to stop?" The vampire's hand moved further up her leg.

Her whole body shook with anticipation, and she shook her head no. Harry's eyes lit up when he saw her face suddenly become flushed. "C'mon, Gin, let's make up for lost time." Slowly, his eyes never leaving hers, he leaned over to kiss her exposed clavicle, while stimulating her with his hand.

His kisses traveled up her neck, while the pressure of his hand grew. Ginny lay back in the soft bed and closed her eyes, letting Harry play with her, not caring that Draco was looking on or that Harry's kisses had become gentle nips.

"Can I play too?" Draco asked softly. Harry removed himself from her neck and turned to Draco, who hadn't moved an inch, watching his sire and Ginny without any expression.

Ginny's eyes fluttered open. The idea of both Harry and Draco in bed with her turned her on more than anything Harry was doing. "Of course," she told him, patting the bed beside her. Harry grinned.

Draco unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it to the floor before climbing up on the bed and nibbling at Ginny's ear. Harry, too, took off his shirt and pulled one of Ginny's legs over his head, positioning himself cleanly between her legs. He pulled up her nightgown, giving her warm kisses on her stomach, and down her pelvis, all while stimulating her with his hand. She closed her eyes, allowing the sensation of his hands to consume her.

Pulling up the nightgown even further and finally removing it over her head, Draco's mouth dipped down to Ginny's breasts, licking her nipple before fully applying his mouth to it, sucking and licking it furiously. She cooed softly at the touch.

Draco pulled away from Ginny, as did Harry. She watched from beneath heavy, lustful eyelids as Harry grasped for Draco's slim frame, kissing him violently, while Draco gripped and clawed at Harry's back, leaving long red scratches along his spine. Small droplets of blood made their way down Harry's body, falling into the deep crevice of the small of his back. Ginny's hand clenched; she wanted them to touch her like that.

Harry removed Draco's jeans and briefs with rough hands, before removing his own. Ginny's eyes widened, and her breath quickened at the sight of the two naked men crawling across the bed towards her.

As Harry kissed her pale thighs, Draco's lips were at Ginny's neck. Instinctively, Ginny reached for his cock, taking it her hands and stroking it. Draco pulled away for a moment, eyes rolling back in his head with pleasure- it was too much for him.

"Do you like that?" Ginny whispered. When Draco looked at her, the lust in his eyes filled her with glee. He could barely speak.

Suddenly Ginny felt a dull pain, replaced by cool pleasure, coming from her inner thigh. She looked down at Harry. From beneath his mussed black hair he looked at her, fangs bared. A trail of blood trickled down her thigh; Harry quickly licked the trail away before it could stain the sheets.

Before she could say a word, Harry stuck a long finger inside Ginny. The sudden jolt sent an explosion through her body, as he began to thrust his finger, then two, then three inside her. Through the midst of her ecstasy, she still toyed with Draco's cock, as he traced her nipple with his fangs.

Before she could come, Harry removed his fingers from her. He straddled himself on top of her, putting his own cock inside of Ginny.

Her moan was earthshaking. "Not yet," Harry told her, apparently taking all his willpower not to bang her into the bedpost. With two strong arms he pulled her into a sitting position. Now his cock was so deep inside her, Ginny could scream. Harry's green eyes sparkled in a way she didn't recognize.

Her heart beat in panic when she felt Draco's cool hands slide between her buttocks and pull the tender flesh apart slightly. Her eyes met Harry's. He said nothing, but simply nodded. Ginny could feel Draco burrow inside her, hot and unfamiliar. There wasn't any pain, but a strange sensation that couldn't be described as uncomfortable.

Both men rocked back and forth inside her. She could feel Draco's hands press against her thighs, his fingernails digging into the flesh. Harry's eyes were closed, his expression one of pure elation. Ginny was sure she was making the same face as she felt the two separate entities slide back and forth inside of her, waves of pleasure building. Her soft moans became louder and louder screams.

Draco gripped her waist as Harry nipped at her shoulders with his vampire teeth; each touch was too intense to describe. They were both using their mental voices inside her head, the words flying around her head so fast their voices blended together almost unintelligibly. _Oh yes so good oh Ginny fuck me hard so tight don't stop don't stop feels so good_. There was a tightness building inside that needed to be released-

And in a giant eruption, Ginny let loose a final, throat-shattering scream. Her men kept their ecstasy inside, letting out low, wolfish growls as they came.

Harry released her, and she collapsed into Draco's arms, utterly exhausted. Draco clumsily removed himself from her, and lay her back on the bed. Both vampires crumpled beside her, breathing heavily. No one spoke for what felt like an eternity, all the parties satisfied.

-0-

Maybe she just closed her eyes for a minute, or maybe she fell asleep for hours; Ginny couldn't be sure. But when her eyes fluttered open, a still-naked Harry lie next to her, fingering what appeared to be an ancient knife. His eyes lit up when he saw she was awake.

"You were asleep for so long… looks like we really wore you out," Harry said in a faint whisper, nuzzling her neck with his cold nose. Ginny glanced over to the other side of the bed; Draco lay beside her, still dozing. With his blond hair flopping into his eyes, his features soft and slack in sleep, Draco Malfoy looked almost innocent. "We had a lot of fun."

"We did," she replied huskily, her eyes still on Draco. Ginny turned back to Harry.

"The fun doesn't have to stop." Harry slid his index finger down the knife, cutting it wide open. Blood oozed out of the shallow wound. His green eyes were glowing when he ran his bloody finger over Ginny's lips.

She just stared at Harry as he leaned over and pulled her into a long kiss. When he pulled away, he licked his crimson-stained lips. "Let me change you, Ginny. Let's be together forever."

Ginny hesitated as she licked her lips, unable to understand the allure of the coppery, sticky substance. She knew what that once she became a vampire, the life she had known would be gone forever.

But when she looked into Harry's eyes, she saw another future. An eternity as a young woman, without the fear of dying; traveling the world with Harry and Draco, without any cares at all. "You're using your magic on me- the pheromone," she said haughtily, lowering her eyes at her lover.

"I'm not doing any such thing," he protested, his tone playfully stern. "And while I _can_ see into that pretty little head of yours, I can't put those thoughts there." He moved towards her, wrapping his arms around her bare torso. "You can't go back there, to that world. Not knowing what you know now. What can they offer you that I can't? Freedom, power, eternal life- everlasting love?" He stroked Ginny's cheek, and he could see the answer in her downcast eyes. "I didn't think so."

She shrugged out of his touch. "I want to be with you," she said, her green eyes meeting his. "Forever." Gingerly she lifted her head, and exposed her pale neck to Harry. "Do it."

He grinned, and before her eyes Ginny watched his canines lengthen into needle-like points. In the blink of an eye, he'd sunk his teeth into the holes in her throat from the previous night. She cried out in sudden, searing pain, waking Draco.

_Quiet, love, the pain's almost over_. Harry's mental voice was giddy as he took in the sweet, tangy Weasley blood. Ginny's vision grew darker as she felt those fangs drilling into her neck, and the entire world falling away, becoming colder, numb to the touch…

Then, she felt the soft sensation of hands in her hair, cradling her head. _It's almost over. _Draco's voice was calm and soothing, like climbing into a warm bed. Instantly the pain became nonexistent, and Ginny was floating, somewhere soft and comforting.

She felt Harry release his hold on her neck. Her jaw was being forced open. Ginny spread her lips, and felt lukewarm blood slip into her mouth, down her throat. She shuddered as the liquid slipped inside her, invading her body like a virus, changing every fiber of her being into something decidedly unhuman, before plunging her into darkness.

As Ginny drifted off, cloaked in the temporary blanket of death, Harry and Draco stood, putting on their clothes and leaving Ginny in the bedroom. Once Draco shut the door, Harry grinned. "We're going to have fun with her, won't we?"

"She was in pain," Draco said tersely. "You could've used your powers to make her more comfortable."

"What's the fun in that?" Harry asked jovially. When he saw the stern expression on Draco's face, he grew serious. "Ginny needs to know pain. That's how it should be. A vampire's life is all about pain. Enjoyable pain, yes, but pain nonetheless. She'll remember the great gift she's been given, of never having to die or suffer again, every time she feeds."

"And I agree with you; I just think you could've made her siring a more pleasant experience. After all, you used your magic so she'd want you to sire her in the first place."

"Ha! I knew you weren't really asleep, you cheeky devil."

"Don't change the subject."

Harry studied Draco for a second, before giving him a knowing look. "You're fond of her, aren't you?"

His tone was casual, yet Draco's body stiffened at the question. "She's a good, tight fuck, if that's what you mean."

"No, no," Harry said, his voice rising in intensity, "that's not what I mean. You have genuine _affection_ for her." Draco didn't reply, and Harry laughed. "That's very cute, Draco. But while she may have let you put yourself up her arse, just remember that I am the reason she wanted to be turned, and you- you're just a condition she agreed to, a concession she was forced to make. For me."

"Why are you always such a prick?" Draco snapped at him. "What did they do to you in Transylvania to turn you into such a bastard?"

The amusement left Harry's face in an instant, replaced with cold anger. Draco took a slight step back, afraid Harry would unleash his rage upon him. Instead Harry shook his head. In the blink of an eye, his arms were wrapped around Draco's torso, his hands gripping on his ass, his lips at Draco's ear. "That story's not for children's ears," was all he said before he began nipping at Draco's ear. Draco shivered with pleasure at Harry's touch.

"Don't be angry with me, Draco. You're so boring when you're angry." Harry snaked one of his hands through Draco's thick blonde hair. "When Ginny wakes up, we'll take her hunting. Anywhere in the world you want, we'll go. You and I can teach her everything she needs to know. And the three of us can be a family- forever. Maybe we'll even find another pretty little girl, make us a foursome."

Harry's dark green, almost black eyes, gazed in Draco's pearly grey ones. "How does that sound, love?" Harry asked him quietly, earnestly.

Draco didn't reply, but he could sense Harry reading his mind. "Good. I'm going to take another shower before my girl wakes up," he told Draco, grabbing his hand and pulling him along. "Join me."

To be continued…


	2. Feeding

**I realize I did not include a disclaimer in my first chapter, so just for legal purposes: Harry Potter is not mine. If you've read this far, you're already aware that the people who own HP and all related characters would be horrified by this story.  
**

**Additionally, I'd just like to thank all of those who have added this story to their Story/Author Alerts. Now if only you'd leave reviews- I'd love to hear opinions on the story thus far/suggestions for improvement! In any case, enjoy the story. :)  
**

-0-**  
**

Haze filled Ginny's vision when she awoke. The soft light of the candle burning beside her bed was almost too much for her to take. Every inch of her was sore, as if she'd been thrown into a stone wall. But the first thing she was aware of was her appetite; Ginny had never been so hungry before.

She closed her eyes, and instantly her mind flashed to visions of necks and wrists, where only a thin layer of skin covering juicy veins. The thought of blood made her incisors lengthen and sharpen at will; she ran her tongue along her fangs, shuddering at the sensation. Ginny let out a soft sigh, as she accidentally pricked her tongue on the points of her teeth.

She felt a hand brush the hair off her forehead, and a gentle finger trace the line of her lips. "Hello, precious," she heard Harry say softly; even that soft whisper was too loud for her ears. "How are you feeling?"

"Starving," she groaned. "I'm starving." She forced her eyes open, and saw her lover looking over her, his green eyes filled with delight, like a child with a new toy. Ginny turned her head, and saw Draco standing over her as well. His grey eyes were hesitant, watchful.

"I can bring her back someone," he offered.

"Nonsense. We'll go hunting," Harry insisted, standing up from the bed and slipping into a pair of boots.

"But she's weak," Draco argued.

"I'm right here," Ginny said, weakly but angrily. She tried to sit up against the headboard, her body protesting the sudden, painful movement. "You don't need to talk about me as if I'm not here."

"She'll be fine once she's out of bed. You were weak, too, Draco," Harry reminded his childe, ignoring Ginny. "And I forced you to feed. Don't you remember? When you killed the cemetery groundskeeper after you climbed out of your grave? You tore him apart. And look at you now: strong, powerful…" He licked his lips as his eyes grazed Draco's body. A small, reflective smile crossed Draco's face, and Harry knew he had won.

Harry turned back to Ginny, who was sitting up in bed with her eyes half-closed. She already looked like a vampire; her freckles had vanished, leaving her skin as pale as a beam of moonlight. Her red hair was even richer in color, falling into bright brown eyes.

"Come now, love." Harry moved to the bed and pulled an unsteady Ginny to her feet. She swayed slightly on her feet; both men moved to support her. "Let's get you dressed and go for a bite." He grinned at her, flashing his fangs.

-0-

As they wandered through Muggle London, Ginny couldn't help but keep looking at her pallid reflection in the shop windows. She decided to savor the sight of her own body; Harry had reminded her that one day, her reflection would fade away entirely. Even now, his and Draco's reflections were little more than ghosts.

Although the night was far colder than it should have been for May, and the Muggles that passed the three pulled their coats tighter to their bodies with every step, Ginny couldn't feel it. The longer she was awake, the less pain she was in; but the never-ceasing hunger remained.

Her increased senses were in overdrive. She could hear the heartbeat in every Muggle body that came within a meter of her, the constant pumping of blood through their veins. It took everything Ginny had not to leap on any Muggle who brushed past her and suck them dry.

Harry clutched her hand tightly, and Ginny could sense his excitement. She had never seen him this carefree, dressed in jeans, t-shirt, and a leather jacket. Women who passed by them would run their eyes down his lean frame, but Harry didn't notice them. _These women keep checking you out,_ Ginny told him, already adept at using mental communication. _They want you._

_Do they?_ Harry replied silently, his eyes dashing over to Ginny. His mouth curled into a smile. _I hadn't noticed. My eyes have been elsewhere._ Ginny grinned.

Throughout their exchange, Draco walked silently beside them, clad in jeans and a white Oxford shirt, with a long black trench coat on top. He was not quite as animated as Harry, but Ginny saw his eyes darting from neck to neck as they walked down the street.

Suddenly Harry stopped, just outside of a Muggle nightclub. "Let's go in here." Draco and Ginny followed without a word. The cold, quiet night was at once replaced with a hot, loud room filled with drunken Muggles. Harry turned to Ginny, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. _Let's find you someone tasty, love._

Harry led Ginny through the crowd, leaving Draco behind. The large, sweaty crowd stumbled into her, left and right, as bass-heavy music pounded from Muggle speakers. Ginny normally would have taken one look inside the club and left, but she fed off the intoxicated energy the humans around her were emanating; it invigorated her. Her eyesight was sharper than ever; her nose was picking up every scent in the club; and her bloodlust was steadily growing stronger.

_What about that one?_ Harry asked her, nodding his head towards a petite blonde in a shiny pink dress with glitter around her eyes, a matching pink drink in her hand.

_Sure_, Ginny agreed eagerly.

A moment later, through the power of vampire pheromones, the blonde entered the alley through the back door. She looked confused as to why she had walked come out in the first place. Nonchalantly she fished around her purse, taking out a cigarette box and a lighter.

"Can I bum one of those?" The blonde jumped at the voice that came from the shadows. Ginny emerged from the shadows, her blue sequined dress catching in the streetlights from beneath her khaki trench coat. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all." The girl passed her a cigarette and lit it for her. "You come here often?"

"This is my first time."

"Like it? It's too noisy to have a real conversation in there, but it's great if you like dancing."

Ginny gave the blonde a lopsided smile. "It's not too bad... I think it'll be getting better soon, though."

The blonde flicked some ash off her cigarette. "Oh yeah? Why's that?"

Ginny looked over at the streetlamp. The light bulb inside burst, leaving the alley dark. The blonde's eyes widened. "Christ! That scared the hell out of me." She held up her lighter again, and flicked the flint. The flame illuminated Ginny's face, including her pearly fangs. The girl screamed.

In an instant, Ginny's fangs were on the blonde Muggle's throat, breaking through the delicate skin. She felt the blood, hot and thick, slip past her teeth, onto her tongue and down her throat. Nothing had ever tasted so good before. Her body felt electrified with new power and energy with every drop that entered her mouth. Warmth spread throughout her body, and for the first time since she had awoken, she felt at ease.

Something inside her wanted to scream, to tell her what she was doing was wrong. But Ginny couldn't control her thirst. She drank the Muggle dry.

When she finished, she pulled herself away from her throat, feeling the blood sink into the corners of her lips. From the shadows, someone started clapping slowly. Ginny turned to the wall beside her, to see Harry there, watching her. "Very nice," he said. "Good kill."

Ginny looked down at the dead girl who lay in her arms like a rag doll. "I can't believe it." Suddenly the Muggle blonde was more than a toy; she was a life Ginny had ended. "I can't believe I just killed her."

He looked at her with a mix of frustration and disgust. "Don't judge yourself like a witch. You're a vampire now; dozens of spots higher on the food chain." Harry took the body from Ginny's hands and tossed her into the shadows with a sickening thud.

Ginny jumped at the sound. Yes, she was no longer human, and neither was Harry; but he was so different now. The Harry Potter she'd known would have never tossed away a corpse with such indifference. He must've known what she was thinking, because Harry's voice broke through her thoughts, asking, "What's the matter, love?"

Ginny looked into his eyes, startled by the sound of his voice. "Nothing."

Harry smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. His voice was soft in Ginny's ears. "Come on. Didn't it feel good? Taking her life without a second thought to the consequences? Didn't it make her blood taste that much sweeter?"

Harry's body neatly enveloped her petite frame; Ginny felt a tingle as Harry pressed even closer to her, one hand beginning to dip down her thigh, the other caressing her breast. "I-"

"I watched you, from the shadows. You were so strong, so sexy- I loved watching you overpower her." His grin was wolfish in the dim light. Harry's fingers toyed with the hem of her skirt, and suddenly Ginny was imagining how good it would feel if his fingers continued to creep upwards. She could feel his erection, warm and bulging, against her leg. "Reminded me you're not a schoolgirl anymore." He chuckled softly. "But I suppose you proved that last night."

Harry's hands ran down her legs, under her dress, and even in the darkness, Ginny could see the smile on his face when he discovered she wasn't wearing underwear. He pushed her against the cold brick wall, pinning her arms above her head.

Ginny kissed him fiercely, biting his lip with her fangs and drawing blood. She lapped it up and shivered at its cool, sweet taste; so different from human blood, but equally as alluring. _Now I understand_, she said to Harry as her lips caressed his. _The bloodlust._

_Good_, he replied, his internal voice sounding distracted as he gripped her breasts tightly through her dress, his cock threatening to burst from his jeans at any moment. Ginny began to reach for his zipper when a bright light was suddenly shone in their faces.

"Hey!" called the police officer, his flashlight scanning both her and Harry's faces. "What are you doing back here?" But in the blink of an eye, they were gone, as if they had never been there at all.

-0-

When Draco Apparated into the flat, he heard a loud crashing sound coming from the bedroom, of the bed slamming against the wall repeatedly. Instead of barging into what sounded like a nearly finished process, he reclined on the plush couch in their living room, closing his eyes. He'd fed from a young couple who thought that the club's bathroom was a good place to fuck. Bad for them, but very good for Draco. His lips curled into a satisfied smile.

It was strange, when he stopped for a moment, to ponder what his life had become. Only a year ago, he had been rich, pompous, entitled Draco Malfoy, heir to a large estate, a vast fortune, and a powerful family legacy. It was a life he had enjoyed; at least until his father had taken up with the Death Eaters again and completely ruined their lives.

After Voldemort's demise, his family had fallen apart. His father had been sent to Azkaban, and his mother- Draco's smile faltered slightly when he thought about his mother. The Wizarding World assumed that she had died from pneumonia; it was no secret that Narcissa had grown gaunt and weak after Lucius had been sent to prison. But only Draco knew about the empty potion bottle under her bed sheets, and the note she'd left on her bedside table, telling her only son that she loved him, and begging him to forgive her.

So he'd subsided in the empty Manor, drinking his days away. Until the night Harry Potter arrived at his door.

-0-

Draco reached for his bottle of 12-Year-Old Glenfiddich, but in his intoxicated state, he only sent it crashing to the floor. It began to soak into the rug sitting before the fireplace. "Damn it," he said to himself, slurring his words. He was annoyed that he'd spilt the whiskey, but not annoyed enough to mop it up. "Can someone clean up this mess?"

A house elf Apparated in the room immediately, clutching a soapy towel. "Yes, Master Draco," the elf replied anxiously, dropping down and scrubbing the floor.

Draco stood from his chair and made his way to the bar in the corner of the drawing room. Swaying as he walked, Draco knelt down to look beneath the bar, and smiled when he found a bottle of Cutty Sark hidden away behind some rum. When he stood up, the house elf had finished cleaning up the damp rug. "Is there anything I can do for you, Master Draco? We can prepare you dinner if you like."

"I'm not hungry." Draco settled down in his armchair and unscrewed the top of the bottle, taking a large swig before closing his eyes with a peaceful smile.

"Perhaps something small? Master needs to eat something-"

"Just get out," he spat, opening his eyes and motioning as if to throw the bottle. The house Disapparated, and Draco's grip on the bottle tightened; he would never waste good liquor without a reason- unless he was too drunk to avoid spilling. "Bloody house elves," he muttered under his breath.

"Well, well, well." The sudden sound of someone else's voice in the nearly-empty manor made the hair on the back of Draco's neck stand up. Especially when he thought he recognized the voice. "Malfoy Manor. It's a little different since the last time I was here- still full of pathetic, simpering wizards. Only now there are less of them."

Draco set the liquor bottle beside him and rose from his armchair slowly, pulling his wand from his trouser pocket. He whirled around to face the voice, and staggered back in shock. He'd recognized the voice, but he had been sure he'd been wrong… "Potter."

"Enjoying a quiet evening by the fire, Draco?" Harry's thin lips spread into a cold, charming smile. His skin was so pale he was nearly transparent. The deep emerald of his eyes bore holes into the shocked wizard. "Nothing like drinking yourself into oblivion to… well, to make you feel worse than you already do."

"You're dead," Draco gasped, his hands shaking so badly he nearly dropped his wand. "You've been missing for months- the Ministry declared you dead-"

"Yes. Well, the Ministry's never been a reliable source for information, has it?" Harry walked closer to Draco, seeming perfectly at ease while the other wizard's knees quaked. "Put down your wand. You won't be needing that."

His calm, calculated manner allowed Draco to relax a bit. He straightened up as best as he could and looked Harry in the eye. "How did you get in here, Potter?" he asked, with a bit of a slur and sneer.

"One of your house elves let me in. Appears they don't read the papers, or else they would've given me the same look of fright you just did." He settled into an armchair just across from Draco and gazed into the fire. "Relax, Draco. Let's have a nice time."

Reluctantly, Draco slipped his wand in his pocket and sat down in his chair, head spinning. He was still too drunk to properly comprehend all this. "Who else knows you're alive? Sweet Ginny? Weasley and Granger?"

Harry's face soured at the sound of his friends' names. "No one." The look passed, and he put back on his expression of cool indifference. "I've been living abroad for some time now, and I've gotten awfully lonely." His green eyes said something that Draco couldn't quite recognize- something he desperately wanted to discover.

Since Harry had first entered the room, he'd felt a certain _something_ towards the man. It was more than attraction. Almost… lust. And it was driving Draco insane. His eyes fell to the collar of Harry's half-buttoned shirt, then traced his lanky form, clad in tight Muggle jeans that he desperately wanted to rip off…

"Enjoying the view?" Harry's voice shocked Draco right out of his thoughts. He could feel himself blushing, and grew even more embarrassed. "Don't be embarrassed. It's not your fault I can read your thoughts."

Draco's eyes widened. "How can you- But I'm a Legilimens!"

Harry cast him a wayward glance, clearly enjoying the game he was playing. "I'm a little different than the last time you saw me, Draco."

"What do you-" That's when Draco squinted, and saw that within Harry's gleaming smile were two long, shiny fangs. He leapt up- and was too dizzy to move, so he sat back down again. He tilted his head back towards the chair, closing his eyes in fear. "Please," he whispered, his breathing becoming heavier. "Please don't kill me, Potter."

"Why would I want to do that?" Draco opened his eyes and turned to look at a confused Harry. He stood from his chair and moved towards Draco, hovering over him. "If I wanted to kill you, I'd have already done it. Your blood would be dripping from the walls right now." His hands grasped Draco's and pulled him to his feet, sending a thrill through him. "No- I have bigger plans for you."

"What- what're you talking about?" he stuttered.

He leaned in, his nose brushing against Draco's ear. He sucked his earlobe into his mouth before whispering, "Turning you into a vampire, of course."

Draco let out a shuddering breath, both horrified and intrigued. "Are you insane?" he asked, pushing Harry off of him with all of his might. The vampire barely budged, but he took a respectful step backwards.

"I've been accused of it by some, yes," he replied dryly. "I suppose you have a right to be surprised. After all, why would you want to leave this?" Harry asked him, his tone clipped and harsh on Draco's ears. "Getting drunk, living off the dwindling Malfoy fortune, spending your days and nights alone surrounded by house elves… I'm envious."

The wizard glared at him, but said nothing. "Come on, Draco," Harry begged, longing evident in his voice. He stood behind the wizard, massaging his shoulders and nuzzling his neck. A shiver ran through Draco, at the sensation of the vampire's lips brushing against his throat. "Join me. We'll be young forever. We can travel the world, make it our own."

"Why me?" Draco said softly, his eyes closing languorously as Harry's lips traced his neck. "You hated me when we were in school. All things I did-"

"Once you're dead, those boyhood differences matter very little." He heard a note of amusement in the vampire's voice. Harry sucked Draco's earlobe in his mouth, making him moan slightly. "You've always triggered something inside me. It used to be hate. But now…" Harry snatched Draco's hand and pressed it against his own bulging pants. Draco exhaled sharply, even more turned on. "Now, it's something else."

"Holy…" Draco trailed off as he felt Harry's cock quiver in his hand, and his own responded in the same.

"Becoming a vampire has changed me, Draco. I see the world in a new way. There are very few people in this world who have experienced such darkness…" Harry slowly unzipped Draco's pants and plunged his hand inside, grasping at the wizard. Draco let out a whimper. "Except you. You've seen the evils of humanity just as I have. You understand… the torment. The dreams."

"Yes," Draco gasped, his head swirling and his cock aching.

"So come with me," Harry said, his voice dropping to a whisper. "We'll travel the world. You can leave this all behind: your crook of a father, your dead mother, your reputation as a bloody poofter… but let's take the money."

Draco looked into Harry's green eyes. They were as bright as emeralds, and nearly as cold as the stone itself. Yet he couldn't resist the lure of this boy he had so hated. Perhaps it was the pheromones, or the incredible amount of liquor he'd imbibed; but no matter the reason, Draco found himself tilting his head back and squeezing his eyes shut. "All right," he whispered. "But make it quick."

To his surprise, the next sensation he felt wasn't teeth in his neck, but lips upon his own. Draco's eyes sprang open as Harry kissed him strongly, pressing his tongue into the wizard's mouth. Drunk and horny, Draco staggered back slightly. Harry pressed him into the wall beside the fireplace, kissing him furiously while keeping his hand firm on Draco's cock. His eyes fluttered shut, lost in the feeling of the vampire playing with him roughly.

Suddenly he felt two hands on his shoulders shove him down with so much force Draco fell to his knees. His eyes opened to the sight of Harry's long, hard cock in his face. "You want me to make you one of my kind?" he heard the vampire ask; Draco kept his eyes on what was directly in front of him.

"Yes."

The grip on his shoulder's tightened, and from the tone of his voice, Draco could tell Harry was grinning madly. "Prove it."

The wizard hesitated, before slowly extending his tongue and sliding it around Harry's rod, licking around it like a propeller. He heard a quiet moan emerge from the vampire's lips. Draco marveled at the softness of Harry's foreskin as he continued to circle it his tongue a few times. Eventually, he widened his lips and took the entirety of Harry into his mouth, nearly gagging as he did.

Harry let out another, longer, moan. He grabbed Draco by the shoulders and hurled him, throwing Draco several feet across the room. The wizard hit the floor, back first. Harry leaped on top of him, straddling Draco. The look in his eyes was terrifying: lustful and hungry, like a wild beast about to strike.

Before he could make another move, Harry sank his fangs into Draco's neck. Searing, white-hot pain radiated from his neck throughout his body. Harry's hands pinned down Draco's wrists with such force, his fingers went numb. He cried out, a throaty yelp, as his body became colder and colder, and his vision faded into blackness.

For a moment, Draco was afraid he was truly dead; that Harry had reneged on his promise. But when he felt blood, cool and coppery, slide down his throat, a voice filled his head: _You thought I would just let you die?_ Harry's voice inquired, at once both amused and offended. _Of course not. I plan on having too much fun with you to let you go._ His body shuddered and seized up, as Harry's blood began to work its magic, transforming Draco into the walking dead.

He felt his surroundings fade into black. _Don't worry,_ he heard Harry say. _It will only be a day or so, before you're back in my arms._ That was the last thing Draco remembered, as death wrapped him in its iron-gripped hand.

-0-

Ginny emerged from the bedroom, dressed in a long silk kimono Harry had gotten during his visit to Japan with Draco a few months ago, with a towel over her arm. The sun had just started to rise; and after pounding her into the wall for about an hour, her lover had collapsed in a heap upon their giant bed, unconscious. Instead of passing out beside him, she decided to take a shower.

A small beam of sunlight entered the living room, in the minute space where the blackout curtains parted. Ginny gazed curiously at the sunbeam from one side of the room. Slowly, she extended her hand out in front of her, daring her fingertips to cross the sunbeam's path.

"That'll sting more than you think," she heard Draco murmur. Ginny jumped a foot, her eyes leaping to Draco, who lay out flat on the living room couch.

"I didn't know you were there," she said, sounding breathless.

Draco sat up, and even in the relative darkness, his light gray eyes were as visible as a cat's. "I know that two days ago, the sun was just the sun," he explained, as if Ginny was a child. "But now, it'll blister your skin, scorch your eyes. The sun is not your friend."

"Yes, thank you, Draco. Seeing how I also graduated Hogwarts with high marks in Defense Against the Dark Arts, I am, as you know, a complete idiot." Her remarks were biting, with enough force that even Ginny caught herself by surprise.

Draco said nothing for a moment, but smiled thoughtfully. "Glad to see you retained your sarcasm after being sired," he replied. "Just as long as you don't get cruel, like that mutual friend of ours."

"He's not cruel," Ginny said defensively; she clearly had retained her possessiveness over Harry as well. "He can be very sweet and affectionate, but he can also be so… cold. Very cold."

"I know. That's the strange thing about him," Draco remarked as he stood and drew the curtains shut so that not even a hint light shone through. "You can say a million awful things to him, and he doesn't yell or lose his temper. But he knows how to use his words to cut you."

There was a moment of silence, leaving Draco's words awkwardly hanging in the air. "Have you been out here for long?" Ginny inquired.

"A few hours. From the sounds emanating from in there, I take it you had a good night?"

She blushed; she hadn't realized that Draco had been out here, listening to her and Harry. "Yes, I did."

"There's no need to blush," he told her, waving a hand carelessly. "It's not like it's nothing I haven't seen before."

_That's right_, thought Ginny, suddenly even more embarrassed. Last night she'd had sex with both men. It had happened in such a blur, she'd felt almost as if she was under the power of a spell. Only now, when she stopped to contemplate, was she taken aback by everything she had done. How much had her life changed in the space of just two days?

Draco watched as Ginny's face creased with bewilderment. "What's wrong?"

"I…" She hesitated. "I killed a girl last night."

"So? I killed a couple of drunk Muggles, and nibbled on the bartender. What's the problem?"

She glared at him, becoming infuriated with his careless attitude. "What's the _problem_? I killed a girl without a second thought! I bled her dry before I could even-" Ginny stopped mid-sentence, lowering her head. She closed her eyes, remembering the night before. The way her blood washed over her teeth and tongue, the sweet taste, the warmth it gave her, the flush in her cheeks, the flow of blood to her groin-

_Stop it!_ she ordered herself, feeling her hunger grow just at the thought of feeding. Ginny lowered her head; her hair gathered around her face like a curtain, hiding her humiliation.

"There's no need to be ashamed," Draco assured her. "When you become a vampire, you change. You're not just a wizard with long teeth. It's like becoming a werewolf; there are animalistic urges. Your sense of right and wrong can become…" He paused, searching for the right word.

"Skewed?" Ginny suggested.

"That's a good word for it, sure." Draco reached forward, tenderly brushing a few strands of hair out of Ginny's face. Her bright brown eyes became visible, and he offered her a small, sympathetic smile. "You're a hunter now, and humans are your prey. Don't complicate the matter with emotionality. Embrace the hunger, and the power it brings you."

_It would be easier for you to embrace killing- what with your history- wouldn't it?_ Ginny thought bitterly for a moment, but instantly shoved the thought away. Not only because Draco might read her thoughts; but because he was not like that anymore. He wasn't Draco Malfoy anymore. He was just- Draco.

"You're not convinced," he said slowly, seeing the anger and confusion in her eyes.

"Well, it was only two days ago that I was human. I don't think…" She swallowed painfully. "I don't think I realized what I was getting into."

His grey eyes were like stone as he cupped her chin with a gentle hand. "I don't think anyone ever does."

"How did you get used to it?" The tone of her voice betrayed her desperation. She put her hands over Draco's, stroking his cool, smooth skin. "How did you get used to killing?"

His grasp on her face tightened momentarily, and he dropped his hands. "I suppose I just… let go." Draco's eyes became hazy, as if recalling an old memory. "The man I was- the cruel schoolboy, the son of a Death Eater- it feels like a bad dream." He let out a sign, and the haziness left his eyes. "Think of your transformation… as being reborn. Leave Ginny Weasley behind. She's dead. You can be whoever you want now."

Ginny nodded, slowly taking in Draco's words. "Thank you," she told him softly.

He sat back easily, taking back his hand and laying back down on the couch. "Anytime. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get some sleep."

"Out here?" Ginny asked incredulously. She shook her head. "The bed in there is humongous! Come and sleep with Harry and me."

"Weren't you about to get in the bath?"

She shrugged as she stood from the chair. "I'll take one later. Come on, let's go to bed." Ginny extended her hand.

After taking a moment to consider, Draco took her hand and rose to his feet. Ginny led him back into the bedroom and shut the door.


	3. Feuding

_One year later_

"Thou art as tyrannous, so as thou art," Harry whispered under his breath, "as those whose beauties proudly make them cruel; for well thou know'st to my dear doting heart, thou art the fairest and most precious jewel."

His eyes never left Ginny, who drank freely from the twenty-something man in her arms. Her eyes were closed, and the edges of her lips were tilted upwards in a satisfied smile. Ginny ran her nails across the man's mouth, hushing him; but nothing could quiet the fear in his eyes, as the life slowly drained out of them.

Harry lounged on the couch in the family's dingy living room, having already killed the man's girlfriend, whose body grew cold in the kitchen. Harry smiled; the girl's blood ran through his veins like a fine red wine, leaving him feeling drunk and giddy.

There was a sharp scream from the bedroom; Draco had cornered one of the couple's friends. It was she who had met the trio at the bar, and had insisted they come meet her friends. Harry couldn't thank her enough for that, but he suspected Draco would do the job for him.

The man's eyes fluttered closed, and his body went slack in Ginny's arms. "What was that?" she asked Harry as she dropped the body on the floor. It landed with a hard thud. "That poem you were reciting."

"One of Shakespeare's sonnets," he explained as she came closer, positioning herself on top of him.

"Since when do you read poetry?" Ginny wondered, looking at him curiously.

"Since I became a vampire and gained a lot of free time during my days," he replied dryly. Ginny pressed her body against his, and Harry eagerly took her breasts in his hands. "You bring out the poet in me."

Ginny smiled a fanged grin. "You bring out something in me too… but it's not poetry." Her hair swept around Harry's face like a curtain as she leaned in to kiss him, running her hands along the nape of his neck. "Let's go home and write some poetry," Ginny whispered as she bit at Harry's earlobe.

Draco emerged from the bedroom, looked sated but irritated. "How was Miss Grace?" Harry asked, referring to the Muggle woman who'd invited them here.

"She was a screamer. Had to use my magic to get her to stop," he said, looking annoyed. "I don't like my bloody dinner wailing in my ear as I eat."

"I like it when they scream," Harry murmured, nuzzling Ginny's neck. "It makes me bite harder."

"Does it?" she asked, raising a playful eyebrow. "I'll keep that in mind."

Harry looked over at Draco. "And that goes double for you."

Amusement and lust filled Draco's features as Harry rose to his feet. "Is that so?" his childe replied.

"If only to tease our girl," Harry said tauntingly, causing both vampires to turn towards Ginny.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked accusingly. With a thoughtful look, Harry and Draco grabbed Ginny by the arm-

and Apparated into their bedroom. With eager looks in their eye, both boys pushed Ginny onto the bed. She laid back and watched as Harry, still standing, kissed down Draco's neck tenderly, before sinking his teeth into his neck. Draco let out a howl of pleasure.

Ginny watched as Harry licked away the blood off Draco's neck, beginning to feel damp between her thighs. As Draco clawed at Harry hungrily, nearly ripping his shirt to get it off, Ginny began to play with herself, dipping her hand into her jeans. Watching her two handsome lovers amuse each other was enough to make her wet; but once the scent of blood was in the air, she had been unable to resist herself.

Once their clothes were removed, the boys turned their attention to Ginny. _Naughty girl, getting yourself off without your boys to help,_ Harry said, his eyes fixed on her like they had fixed on his prey earlier this evening.

_Someone will have to be punished for that_, Draco added teasingly as he withdrew from Harry. He snatched her hand from her jeans, licking the slick juices of Ginny's pussy from every finger. She shuddered pleasantly at the sensation, and began to coo.

_Not so fast_, Harry's voice reverberated in her head. _Ginny needs to be punished first._

Ginny watched Draco's mouth form into a wry smirk. _Should we get out the new toys?_ he inquired.

_Oh, definitely_, was Harry's fervent reply.

Ginny squealed giddily as the two vampires picked her up and placed her at the top of the bed, where they handcuffed her to the bedpost. Harry had picked up these handcuffs in Knockturn Alley; they released only when a certain word was whispered into the locks.

Once she was secure in her cuffs, Draco undressed her. Ginny's desire grew as he unbuttoned her blouse and removed her jeans, his hot mouth tracing every inch of her skin as he did. She squirmed beneath Draco's touch, as her pussy begged to be touched and fucked. _Stop teasing _me, Ginny begged.

Draco's voice was playful as he removed Ginny's jeans and tossed them aside. His hands began to roam, from her knees to her thighs, gently caressing the tender flesh. _But you've been such a bad girl. Do you really deserve it?_

Ginny's eyes widened as he lowered his head to her pussy, licking and sucking at her clit. His tongue slid up and down the length of her folds, and she moaned in her chains. "Draco…" she cooed.

As Harry watched Draco perform on Ginny, his own cock became hard as steel. New blood burned hot in his veins, and in that instant he needed to be satisfied. He crawled onto the bed, slinking behind Draco silently. As Draco nibbled lustily, making Ginny's cries into throaty roars, Harry wiped a hand on Ginny's slick thighs, and used the juices to lube up Draco.

Draco winced when he felt Harry's fingers enter him from behind. His muscles clenched, but eventually relaxed; this wasn't the first time Harry had taken him in this way. He cried out with pain and pleasure as Harry removed his fingers, and slipped his cock inside him in one smooth stroke.

Ginny watched as Harry grabbed Draco's hips and began to thrust into them, leaving soggy kisses on Draco's sweat-covered back. His green eyes took in the sight in front of him- Harry fucking Draco fucking Ginny- and his thrusting increased. The rhythm rocked Draco's body, and he groaned as Harry rammed into him. Even with Harry fucking him from behind, Draco's mouth remained on Ginny's pussy, and she felt waves of gratification rise and fall over her.

She felt the orgasm build inside her, her nerves working as hard as Draco's mouth and Harry's cock. A long scream burst from her throat-

_That's right, Gin_, Draco's voice sounded in her mind. _You know how much we like to hear you scream._

Harry's thrusting increased to nearly a superhuman speed, his hips bashing into Draco. He came with a harsh cry, nearly in time with Draco.

The two men detangled and slumped beside Ginny on the bed. She felt as if she was glowing, her nerves raw with the deep pleasure of her orgasm. The handcuffs were slick with sweat, and the once-cold iron was now warm against her skin.

Draco nuzzled up beside Ginny's pale, petite body, wrapping an arm around her tiny waist. Harry rested his head on Ginny's shoulder, unusually quiet and still.

_Was that good?_ Harry asked to no one in particular, too exhausted to verbally speak.

_Yes_ was the immediate, and only, reply.

-0-

The next day was Christmas Eve. A light snowfall was covering the city in a virginal white blanket. Ginny watched from her window, curled up in a thick quilt, as snowflakes fluttered down against the darkened sky, illuminated by the antique street lamps. It had been more than seven months since Harry had sired her, changing her life forever. The time had passed so quickly; it seemed it was only in quiet moments like these that Ginny could truly compare her new life with her old.

Draco had been right; the guilt and the shame she had felt after her first kill had faded. Perhaps it was the bloodlust, which blinded her to all except the need to feed; or perhaps she simply had gotten used to the idea of killing. After all, it wasn't as if she tortured her victims, or killed out of spite. She was a vampire, and she needed to eat.

"Hello, hello," Harry greeted her as Apparated into the sitting room, Draco following just behind him. He walked over to Ginny and kissed the top of her head. "Enjoying the snow, love?"

"Yes, it's beautiful," she replied absently. Ginny turned to look at Harry and Draco. "Did you find a good place for us to go hunting tonight?"

Harry and Draco shared a mischievous smirk; Ginny couldn't help but do so in return. "I think you'll find this place… very much to your liking," Harry told her.

-0-

The Coopers were an old wizarding family, whose manor was as old as their family line was pure. But amongst the magical community in London, they were best known for their parties, especially the Christmas Eve Masquerade Ball. A large evergreen on the Cooper Manor grounds had been magically transformed into a Christmas tree, trimmed with magic candles and singing sprites. Ginny and her boys Apparated just behind the tree, and watched as witches and wizards began to enter the house.

Ginny adjusted the many layers of her scarlet ballgown, before lifting her brightly-jeweled mask to her eyes. "Are you sure there's no guest list?" she asked.

Draco shook his head. He looked splendid in his Muggle tuxedo, as did Harry; his gray eyes were bright from behind his plain black mask. "Malcolm and Marjorie Cooper invite nearly the whole city to their Christmas party," he told her. "I'm sure we won't have a problem."

Harry lifted his mask, bedazzled with jewels and gold ribbon, to his face. "Come on. Let's go make merry." He offered his arm to Ginny, who accepted with a smile. He kissed her cheek before they made their way into the Manor, with Draco following behind.

The Cooper Manor was nearly as large as Draco's, but felt three times smaller, as the vampires navigated through the numerous partygoers, the string quartet playing "Silent Night", and the house elves passing trays of appetizers and cocktails. Harry grabbed three glasses of champagne from one tray and handed one to Draco and Ginny.

"What should we toast to?" he asked.

"Eternal life?" Ginny suggested dryly.

Draco's eyes roamed around the room hungrily. "How about the open bar put out right in front of us?"

Harry laughed. "Draco, you're a man after my own heart," he told him, patting his face affectionately. He raised his glass. "To a never-ending food supply."

"Here, here," Ginny murmured before she began to drank.

The threesome moved about the party discreetly, stopping often to talk to other guests, to dance, to eat. After an hour, Ginny's hunger began to grow, and every human in the room began to look like food.

Her eyes surveyed the crowd. She tended to go after persons around her own age; it never looked conspicuous to be seen with them, and they tasted the best, in Ginny's opinion. There was something youthful and lusty in their blood; the promises of a bright future, perhaps.

She moved into the parlor, where a group of wizards and witches in their early-to-mid-twenties were gathered, laughing and carrying on loudly. It was a fairly large group, and Ginny figured she could infiltrate them easily. It wouldn't take long to pull some foolish boy away with the promise of kisses under the mistletoe. But when she was about a meter away, Ginny froze.

She recognized two of those young wizards. Sitting on a plush red couch were Hermione and Ron. Hermione wore a turquoise ball gown; her mask of peacock feathers sat in her lap. A lanky red-haired man sat beside her, one arm looped around her shoulders. He may have had a plain black mask on, but Ginny would've recognized her brother's freckled face anywhere.

_What if they recognize me?_ she thought, horrified. But Ginny reconsidered. _Why would they? I'm still considered a Missing Person by the Ministry. Why would I suddenly reappear at a Christmas party?_ Besides that, her bejeweled mask went a long way in preserving her identity.

Still, there was no sense in tempting fate. Ginny maneuvered through the parlor back into the living room. There, she caught the eye of a lonely-looking man with a tight black ponytail, who alternated between looking at the partygoers glumly, and staring out the window. He couldn't have been any more than twenty years old.

When the boy caught her eye, Ginny smiled, unleashing her pheromones. A dozen or so of the closest humans turned to look at her appreciatively, feeling the effects of her power. But only the boy moved from his safe spot beside the front window towards Ginny.

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe I caught your name," he said as he approached her.

"Molly," she lied; it was the name she had been using all night. "And yours?"

"Eric."

After a few minutes of conservation and heavy flirting, Eric was leading Ginny through the crowds, into the servants' quarters. The room was much cooler and quieter, as well as empty: all the house elves were still serving food and drink to the guests.

"You know this house pretty well," she remarked.

Eric smiled. "Well, seeing as it is my parents', I don't know how I couldn't."

Ginny blanched. "You're a Cooper?"

The boy nodded, and Ginny hesitated. She hadn't planned on killing the host's son. But her hunger was growing, and reason and logic were becoming secondary to her need to feed.

Ginny turned on her charm, sending out more pheromones. "I suppose, then, you have no problems taking me here on your parents' floor, then?"

Eric nodded eagerly; a quick glance below the belt told Ginny that Eric probably would've been agreeable to taking her anywhere she suggested.

Ginny leaned into kiss him. Eric kissed back, and proceeded to push his tongue down her throat. She choked slightly, but continued to make out with Eric, pushing him against the wall. His hands roamed her body, squeezing every fleshy bit they could find.

"That feels nice," he whispered as Ginny began to kiss down his neck. He exhaled with a shudder- then, eyes suddenly opening, screamed.

Ginny couldn't be bothered with screaming. Pulling away from Eric's throat, she hit his forehead with her palm, bashing his head into the wall. He was instantly knocked unconscious. She drank without further interruption. The party continued, while the noise and commotion outside the door neatly covered up the screaming.

_Where are you?_ she heard Draco ask.

_I'm eating_, she replied quickly. Ginny hated to be bothered when she fed; she closed her eyes, enjoying every drop of Eric's blood as it splashed over her tongue.

The door to the servants' room entered. Ginny opened her eyes and pulled away from his neck at the sound. But the fear left her eyes when she saw who had entered.

The vampire dropped his mask. "Isn't that the Coopers' son?" Draco inquired, raising a curious eyebrow. There was a definite flush to his face, telling Ginny he had fed within the last fifteen minutes.

"He is- or was, rather," Ginny replied flatly. She still had Eric gripped by the shirt collar; blood trickled out of the bite marks she had left.

Draco leaned against the wall, wearing his familiar boyhood expression of boredom and malaise. "Please, don't stop for my sake," he said, a smile forming. "I've already fed."

"Don't worry, I'm done," Ginny said, watching the color drain out of Eric's body. She ran her tongue across his neck, soaking up every last bit of blood. Ginny looked around, searching the room for a place to stash the body. Finding no good hiding spots, she dropped Eric where he had been standing.

"You've become quite the hunter." Draco's eyes ran up and down Ginny appreciatively. "I saw the way you lured him in- you were very good."

Ginny moved towards Draco, allowing him to place his hands on her waist, slightly sinking his arms into her flesh. The pressure of his body on hers was entrancing. His hands were warm, and Ginny knew that Draco had just fed. "Someone's a little giddy after dinner," she teased him gently, brushing a lock of hair out of his eyes.

"Always. That's the beast taking over." Draco's voice was just above a whisper, but the intensity in his grey eyes made them as bright as silver. He drew Ginny closed, and her arms wrapped around his neck.

She shivered at his touch. It wasn't often that she and Draco were alone like this. Of course she shared her bed with both men, and the three of them all enjoyed their time together. But it seemed that it went without saying that Harry had the upper hand when it came to Ginny. She wasn't sure why- perhaps because she and Harry had been together during their mortal lives, or perhaps it was because he was Draco and Ginny's sire.

Nevertheless, Ginny didn't think like that anymore. Being Harry's girlfriend during their time at Hogwarts was worlds away from their relationship now. Both Draco and Harry were her lovers now; and while Ginny had been unsure of the relationship at first, it appeared that all parties were satisfied.

"The beast?" she repeated blankly.

"It's like when a werewolf transforms and it wants to kill. You hunger for blood… you hunt… and once you quench that hunger, you feel powerful. You need more- to feed again, to fight, to fuck…" He trailed off, his eyes running over every inch of Ginny.

It was the red hair, Draco decided. So bright and rich, it made him imagine all things fresh and ripe. _She's like a strawberry, ready to be plucked_, he thought. Draco's cock swelled in appreciation as he thought of plucking Ginny.

Ginny, so entranced by Draco, nodded wordlessly. A smile curled onto his face when he saw he had a captive audience. "I remember when you were afraid of what you had become. You're certainly not afraid now."

"I have you and Harry to thank for that," she told him huskily, her eyes locked on his full, pale lips. Ginny could feel "the beast" growing inside her, still hungry for something…

He laughed quietly. "You can thank me anytime you like."

Her dark eyes lit up. "Can I?"

The servants' room door swung open. "Binny, why haven't the crudités- what the hell is this?" an angry woman exclaimed. Draco and Ginny turned to the door, to find a furious-looking woman in her early 50s standing there, clad in a black ball gown and diamond-studded mask. "Who are you two?"

But her fury turned to horror when Madame Cooper laid her eyes upon the body of her dead son. "Eric!" she shrieked, before turning a murderous gaze on Draco and Ginny.

In that split second, Draco leapt upon the woman, tearing her throat with his teeth. Madame Cooper struggled as the vampire pinned her to the ground, but he was far too strong for her. Ginny watched as her eyelids fluttered shut and her limbs went slack.

"Ginny!" she heard someone call angrily. She pulled her eyes away from Draco. In the open doorway stood Harry, his teeth clenched. "What the hell is this?"

"I fed from her son. Draco attacked her when she opened the door," she said in a breathless rush. Harry's look of anger only deepened.

"Christ almighty- let's get out of here before they start with the torches and pitchforks," he spat, grabbing Draco by the collar. The pale vampire leapt off of Madame Cooper, his lips still covered in blood. The three Apparated back to their apartment.

Ginny flopped down on the living room window seat the moment she reformed. "That was close," she said.

"That was stupid," Harry snapped, looking at Ginny. "Why would you feed from the host's son?"

"I… I was hungry," she admitted, forcing herself to look into his cold green eyes. "But I couldn't help myself. I'm sorry."

Harry turned to Draco, shaking his head. "And you- you should've known better. Why kill another human and bring more trouble upon us?"

"I did what I thought I had to," Draco replied brusquely, sneering like the pompous, spoiled brat he'd once been. "I'd rather kill one woman to prevent a whole crowd of people from finding out about the vampires in the servants' quarters."

"And I would kill many, many more, just because I think it's fun," Harry snapped back. "But what if someone _else_ had seen you- just leaving the door open like that? You careless idiot!"

"It doesn't matter, does it?" The boys turned to Ginny, who still sat on the window seat, looking at them both with a level-headed gaze. "It's not like the police are going to find us."

Harry gritted his teeth, annoyed with Ginny's lack of understanding of the vampire world. "It's not police I'm worried about, love. Aurors."

The word settled upon Ginny's shoulders like a boulder. She was confident in her vampire abilities, but she was still young, and her powers had a long way to go. The last thing she wanted was to go up against an Auror- or twelve.

"If they can trace our Apparition, we're screwed. We need to leave tonight," Harry declared, looking at his two mates. "Pack whatever you want to take with you." He began to move towards the bedroom, presumably to collect his things.

"We're not going to discuss this?" Draco asked incredulously. "Where are we even going?"

Harry stopped just before he reached the bedroom door, looking thoughtful. "Malfoy Manor's still empty, isn't it? Save those house elves who couldn't get over the grief of their master drinking himself to death." His mouth twitched into a momentary smile. "We'll go there."

It was clear that with every word Harry said, Draco was getting more and more irate. "Who are you to make all these decisions?" He suddenly moved towards Harry, his canines beginning to lengthen as if to feed. "You may be our sire, but you're only a few months older than Ginny and me. You're really no more powerful than we are."

Draco's grey eyes met Harry's green ones; they were both freshly fed, and Ginny could sense that "the beast" was roaring inside both of them. That was why she chose to stay out of it. At this point, Ginny didn't care where they went, as long as it meant they were far, far away from this awful Muggle flat.

Harry narrowed his eyes and bared his fangs with a growl. In a flash of movement, Draco was against the wall.

Harry had one hand on Draco's throat, pinning him to the wall; the other, a wooden stake. Ginny looked over at the dining room table, where a chair had collapsed to the floor; one of its legs had been broken off.

"You picked a very bad time to grow a pair," his sire told him with a whisper, something murderous in his eyes.

Ginny leapt up from her seat. "Harry, stop!" she exclaimed, running up to him. She stopped about a foot away; she didn't want to jostle Harry and have him accidentally kill Draco.

As Draco struggled to remain entirely still, Harry's mind appeared to be elsewhere. "Have you ever had an Auror hunt you down?" he asked him.

"No, I haven't. You know that, Harry." Draco said, as calmly as possible.

"I was one, so I know. We're relentless. There's no mercy for certain magical creatures, especially if they're suspected of a crime. It took a team of six about, oh, five minutes, to kill twice as many vampires on our first hunt. I didn't understand how cruel I had been, until after I was turned. Hours after I rose, a team of Aurors arrived in Romania- a search party, looking for me. They invaded my sire's house during the day, and they staked him. They set him on fire first, to torture him. I hid from them beneath the bed.

"I hadn't fed by that point," Harry said distantly. The gaze in his eyes was foggy. Ginny knew he could see every image he described in his mind's eye. Suddenly he broke out into a delusional, happy smile. "After they killed my sire, one Auror stayed behind, to make sure the house was empty. I ripped him apart. He didn't even look human when I was finished with him. I escaped, but just barely…"

Harry's eyes dropped to his stake, and he looked at it as if its proximity to Draco's chest was a surprise. He let it fall out of his hand, and it slid beside the fireplace. "I'm sorry," he said anxiously, his hands shaking, looking between Draco and Ginny with confusion. "I-"

"It's all right," Draco said slowly, moving for the first time in minutes from where he had been pinned. He ran his hand along Harry's pallid cheek, kissing it tenderly. Harry's eyes closed painfully. "You're all right."

"We'll go wherever you want to go," Ginny promised him, taking his hands in hers. "Wherever you think we'll be safe."

"Malfoy Manor has layers and layers of protection spells," Harry said in the same nervous voice. Draco nodded. "We'll be safe from Aurors there."

"If that's what you want, that's where we'll go," Draco told him.

They left for Malfoy Manor that night.


End file.
